Darkness From Within
by Littlestar411
Summary: I'm lost in my own darkness.I see you reach your hand out.I grab it.You lead me to somewhere far away.But I failed to notice that you were only leading me somewhere to my doom.....Ammun,Soma central!Might have other cross overs maybe!
1. Chapter 1:Revenge From The Dark

Starz:Starz here to update on a new fanfic!YAY!

Issun:yay....

Amaterasu:w00t!!

Jinyx:This is stupid..*starts to walk towards the door*

Starz:You can't leave you iz da main character here!!!

Jinyx:....fine whatever just stop looking at me like that.....

Starz:Yaya!

Issun:*sigh*well since Starz's being occupied right now want to do the disclaimers,Ammy?

Amaterasu:Okay~!Littlestar411 does not own anything exepct for the OC's that will be in here including Jinyx!

Jinyx:Even though I wish she didn't...-_-

Amaterasu:All rightful owners are capcom and some others that weren't mention in this paper.

Issun:*sughs angerily*

Starz:ON WITH THE STORY~~~~!!!!

Darkness From Within

I fall in my own pool drowning in darkness I see you I cry out to you But you stand there as if saying that's what you get but for what I ask myself......

* * *

Chapter 1:Falling Out Of The Sky ---------Jinyx's P.O.V.--------

It was dark in Kamiki.I stared at the full moon siting in the sky,as if though it was staring down at me.I sighed turning around to see the annual Kamiki Festival.I smiled to myself seeing everybody happily smiling to one river in Kamiki was beautiful in the full moon shimered in the light giving me a warm vibe inside for some ,I walked towards Hayabusa or Chu since Mushi already knew that the real Hayabusa was dead along with his father,I sadly thought about him but knew that it would only hurt him more if I said anything about wagged his tail happily and trotted over to me,his tounge hanging from his mouth."Hey,warrior,"I rubbed his head smiling to myself,"How's Mushi and his mom doing?"I asked him.

"They are doing greatly fine,"Chu barked,"Though I wonder where the great sun goddess and that bug friend of her went?"he tilted his head at me.

"Issun's probably trying to confess his love towards Madam Amaterasu,"I laughed,"though I think he's wetting his pants by now."Chu barked in laughter along with then,Mushi came over to Chu motioning him to come with bowed politly and took his leave.I waved to him as he followed Mushi towards Ume and that other kid that I usually forget his name.I sighed and saw Mr. Orange and some older men sitting in a circle laughing drinking Kushi's famous I did wonder where Susano and Kushi shook my head blushing when the thought came into my away from the village that was so livily in the festival I wondered towards the hill of the Great Konohana Tree,where the great tree spirit Sakuya remains.I smiled to myself,'At least I'll have someone to talk to at the festival.'I thought and started to skip happpily up the hill humming to myself.

To my dismay Sakuya wasn't there at the tree.'Strange'I thought as I stood alone at the tree.A stronge wind brewed,I shivered and hugged myself.I gaze up at the dark was out of the ordinary.I turned away from the tree and started down the path towards the opposite direction a came ,I started down the ,as I made my way to the bottom of the hill,I could've sworn I heard a cry for help behind my shoulder.

When I got up to the top of the hill that was an outlook I saw my brother and Amaterasu sitting together in the middle circle of the outlook.I smiled to myself not wanting to bother them but I knew that Waka would be somewhere near the twosome so I stood there like a guard watching every movement of birds chirped happily in the sliver moon light glimmering off there beautiful feathers.I sighed happily as I saw the fireworks burst in the air with dizzling colors and first made a shape of Great Goddess Amaterasu,then Issun in in his ponicle state before him and I used the Lucky showed pictures of the legend of Shiranui and Nagi then Susano.I laughed as they showed him as a brave then,I saw sparkles in the air falling gently into my lap.I knew to well who it was.

"Get down here!"I whispered quietly so he could only hear me while in the air,"Waka!"I placed a hand beside my mouth and stared towards my direction,then he silently flew over to me tucking his wings down to his side.

"Yes,my little butterfly?"He asked with his French accent that for some reason made me flinched in annoyance.

"You see them over there,"I whispered waving in the direction of Issun and Amaterasu,"Now you see them happily sitting together and I don't want you to ruin their fun for tonight."I hissed,scolding him like a looked crest fallen and stared down at the ground .

"Well I just wanted to greet Ma'Cheir,"Waka paused and I knew that he was giving me a sly smile,"And speak with our little bouncing friend~"He then tried to dash off towards the two of them,but I swiftly grabbed his long blonde hair giving him an annoyed look,then tugging him making him slide back to where I was standing.

"Oh,no, you ain't,"I glared at him holding tightly to his hair,"I swear if I hear one complant from Issun or Amaterasu,I swear to all the 13 Celestial Gods,that I'll punish you with a harsh beating and,"I paused giving him a sly grin,"I'll take that hat of your's as well."I pointed at the winged hat he held tightly to gasping.

"Ah,but how will I fly and get to places!?"Waka looked at me worried,"And how will I ever get Ma'Chaire to talk to me with out my hat!?"

"That's the point."I simply said turning away from him.I felt something behind me just now but chose to ignore went on about his awsome hat,with me ignoring ,I saw a shadow sneaking towards a nearby rock out of sight quickly.I stared at the spot as though the shadow will show itself again. It didn't.I didn't take my eyes off of that rock until Waka tapped my shoulder.

"Hm?Is there something wrong,my Little Butterfly?"He asked bending down to my height.

"Huh?"I shook my head,"Uh,n-no its nothing...."My voice trailed ,there was a blood curling scream from the village.I jumped and ran down the path towards the village.I heard Waka calling my name,but I didn't turn my head back.

When I got to the village I saw everyone running normal around the village like nothing happened.I heard running footsteps behind me.I spun around to see who it was. "Chu,did you hear that?"I asked franticly bending down to his had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Yes,though I don't know where it came from,"Chu started to look around,"But,none of the screaming came from here I can assure you."We both stood there for ten minutes looking around to see who did the ,I knew who it thinking I ran towards the Konohana tree at full called after then he followed along with Ume.'Please be okay.'I mentally I got to the scene I couldn't hold myself down at what I was seeing.

"Well,well,seems we have the honored geuss."I knew that voice too well to even stare at the men before was tall and wore a abony black robe,his eyes were piercing as he stared at me with his red and black demonic eyes.I couldn't help but step back in was Sakuya sinking to the ground even more and gasping for air.I glared at him clentching my fists together.

"Is something wrong-"Ume was cut off when he and Chu stared at the man then had gotten in a fighting position."Who are you and what have you done?!"They both asked in unison.

"Oh,I didn't do anything to her,"the man laughed,"Just to the village."he gave me a glare that I was sure that he'd gone insane.

"Ashei,I thought you were in Wep'keer,"I heard Issun behind,"And what's the matter with Sakuya?"Issun sounded dumbfounded.I spun around to see Waka,Issun,and Amaterasu staring at Ashei.I growled in fustration.'This man is crazy!'I mentally screamed,'I knew we couldn't trust him.'I then charged at the man with my shuriken,Jolt,and in my other hand I had my kunai,Leaf,and my seal card,Kabe.I spun my shuriken at him with lighting speed along with Chu and Ume attacking as quickly dodged our attacks and pulled out his sword,'s ebony black flowing with darkness shone a glare from the moon the darkness from the sword had gotten a little bigger.I stepped back glancing at had already pulled out Denkonmaru and had gotten into his fighting stance along with Amaterasu who had the blade of Kasunagi and Waka with sleeping smirked deviously then started to lsugh like he was insane or he then gave me a sly glance making me eyes looked like it couldn't be from this land.I eyes were still had nightmares from just looking at I heard him chanting something and holding out a hand towards me.I stepped back to the group,fear fogging my grabbed my hand and held me close along with Amaterasu.I knew Issun,my older brother,was just as scared as I and Ume stayed in front of us.

"Now,you'll see true darkness can do."Ashei glared at me with his cold demonic eyes.I hid my eyes behind Issun sobbing.I heard Amaterasu yelling something to Ashei but I couldn't hear what she was suddenly,everything around me started to sink.I looked beneath my feet.I was a swirling pool of darkness pulling me started to reach from the blood curling scream echoed.I heard Issun shouting my name but my vision had started to get faint.I tried to open my mouth but no words came body started to feel faint as I sunk in.

I then screamed again in the lonely darkness. I closed my eyes to take the pain away that I was I was getting I opened my eyes again,I screamed again.I was falling right out of the sky.I looked around was night and I saw a moon that had a face like it was evily smiling at me.I closed my eyes again.I knew I couldn't survive if I fell 100 ft in the air.I knew I was going to die.I closed my eyes wishing that I would just fall already to my death.

Jinyx:What the-

Starz:Yaay we're done with the first now on to the second I just have to proofread it first!

Jinyx:Why the heck am I falling out of the sky!?

Starz:cause you just are.

Jinyx:Why you...

Issun:Hey,this should be fun to watch!*grabs a chair*

Amaterasu:Ending this before they both dip each others R&R thank you~!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:What Who Team Eon!

Darkness From Within

Starz:ZOMG!!I uploaded a second chapter for one of my fan ficsX3

Jinyx:So?

Starz:So,that means that I'm making progress in this story^^

Issun:Whatever...

Amaterasu:But you haven't finished Chapter 4 yet!

Starz:...geez,is everyone against me or something?

Everyone:Yes.....

Starz:oh shut up....

Ammy:Littlestar411 does not own anything that you would normally see in the animes or video games,like pokemon.

Issun:Other than that some of the Oc's and OCC in this fic belongs to her

Jinyx:Like me,sadly.....

Starz:ENJOY^^

* * *

I reached out to grab your hand you reach out as well But I could see that you weren't reaching for me I knew that you would leave me there to die I never did care for the warinings That I might lose you and my life...... _____________________________________________

Chapter 2:Found In An Alleyway ----(Jinyx's P.O.V.)--------

I opened my eyes again to only see that I was still I didn't scream fear was clouding my mind.I was scared.'What would my brother Issun think of me!?'I thought,I knew that Issun always told that I should never give up,bit I knew that there was no hope of me ever living from this fall.

17ft to go.

I shut my eyes again.

16ft to go.

I'm going to die soon.

15ft to go.

I don't want to die.

14ft to go.

Not yet.

13ft to go.

Not now.

12ft to go.

'I don't want to die,not yet.'

11ft to go.

Do you want to die?

10ft to go.

'No.'

9ft to go.

Than let me be of assitance.

8ft to go.

'ok'

7ft to go.

Suddenly, my body felt numb and my head felt light.I flipped on to a nearby building and landed safetly on my I thought that everything was fine so I started to walk,but I relized that I was barely on the like on the edge of the building.I yelped and fell off and into an alleyway with a hard thud on the hard concrete.i could've sworn that my head was bleeding by now.I sat up and started to rub my that hurted like hell!I mentally screamed at then,I heard footsteps,well more like heart stared to pound through my I started to look for my weapons .

"When I find that bastard,"I muttered to myself still trying to find my weapons,"I'll rip his head from his body..."The steps had gotten louder and I started to panicked.I was weaponless and injured.I quickly pulled up my hands when I was sure that the steps were so close that it sounded like only mintues that it would be finish the job.I held my breathe frighten that even one slightest movement that I'll die.

Closer, had gotten so close that I was sure that if what ever turned around from a corner that they would surely see me. Why me?I thought,'why me..'I shut my eyes again and waited in the dark ,I felt something wet nudge my hand.I opened my eyes to see what it was.I smiled.

"Hey there,boy,"I whispered and started to rub the collie's soft white and brown spot fur,"I was wondering where you were."Though I knew exactly where he soulde in Ponc' taking care of grandfather Ishaku even though he protests about barked wagging his tail happily."I wonder where we are boy...."My voice trailed ,Shade jumped in front of me and started to snarl.I turned my gaze to see what was happening.

There was a shadowy figure that I couldn't really make was two other shadowy figures behind the first one.I couldn't make out who they were but I knew that it wasn't good.I shot up and got into my fighters stance since I didn't have any weapons with had gotten a little closer to me showing his canine teeth in a meancing way.

"Who are you and what do you think your doing here in Death City?"The shadowy figure in front demanded stepping forward.I backed up,Shade got into an attacking position.I didn't answer , there was a bright flash of light on the shadowy could see her long black hair and her pale face. Her eyes were dark blue and glassy and she was she was holding a electrical scythe.I couldn't help but gasp in fear.

"Don't worry sweetie!"I heard a voice on top of the building that I was close to,"Team Eon has come to the rescue!!!"I saw 8 small animals that had different was yellow and had was blue and had fins around it's neck and had a tail that looked like a mermaids' there was the others,one with leafs as fur,another icy blue with patterns like others were pink with a jewel on it's head and it's tail becoming two at the end,ebony black with rings glowing on it's fur,firey red with a messy tail fur that was a tan color,and the last one was the smallest,it had chocolate brown fur color with the tip and fur neck 's eyes stared into mine with determination.

"What the hell?"The shadowy figure tilting her head staring at the group of small animals.

"Watch out Zephy,"There was a face in the scythe's blade,"Their soul wave length is strong."

"You bet your pretty face we are!"The yellow fured animal then,they all suddenly hopped down from where they were at.

"It'll be easy like taking out the garbage!"The red one shouted showing her teeth.

"But,you don't take out the garbage."The blue stated,"We don't even have posible thumbs..."The other animals just stared at the red one who looked like it was face palming,no wait I mean face pawing.

"Ugh,you know what I mean."The red one shouted back.

"And we don't even have a house or a garbage can.."The smallest one jumped in, the hell?

"Ugh!Shut up and focus!!"The yellow one shouted then it turned it's gaze towards me,"Hey,ya know how to fight?"

"Uh,yeah..."I said tilting my was already wagging his tail towards the small animals.

"Well catch us."The yellow one and the blue had suddenly been consumed by a bright ,there were two shurikens flying in the air.I quickly held out my hand to catch the two was snow white and looked like the fur collar that the yellow one had,the other one was white and was like the same thing the collar that's all,but it was a gilled shuriken but still had the same sharp edge. I felt a jolt power flowing through both of them and I winced.

"Hurry change you soul wave length."The green one said that had gotten into an attacking position.'Change my soul wave length?'I thought,'what did she mean by that?'I didn't know what that meant but I took a deep breathe and calmed my ,the pain went away and the two shurikens felt light as a feather.I got back into my fighting position and stared at the girl in front of other shadowy figure still hid girl or known as Zephy glared at cold icy glare gave me chills down my spin.

"You guys are annoying."Zephy spat out icyly.

"Who ya calling annoying bitch!?"The red one shot back venom seeping through her ,Zephy lunged towards me holding her scythe in a position to swing at me.I swung my right hand shuriken that had the fin pattern in front of my to block the attack.

_  
CLANG!!_

Our weapons Zephy started to put force on her scythe.I could feel something that she was straining but what?Suddenly,Zephy started to try and swing the blade of the scythe towards me.I used my spiked shuriken and slashed her on the side of her jumped back greeting her teeth angerily.

"Zephy,what's the matter with you!?"The scythe's blade started to yell at Zephy who just ignored scythe then gave me a death glare.I spun my twin shurikens other animals stood back and watched the fight.

"Come on,sweetie kick her butt already!"The red one started to shout again holding a paw over her mouth and the other paw what looked like she was punching in the air.I took another deep was getting tougher suddenly but I shooked it off.'I need to stay stronge I told myself.

Zephy glared at me again and lunged at me again.I side stepped to the right just barely missing her scythe's attack which cut me on the left cheek.I winced and spun around to see that Zephy skidded her feet into a complete circle and tried to lung at my again.I backed up and spun my spiked shuriken behind me ready to attack again.I held my fin shuriken for ,there was a loud roaring sound going by a blood curling froze stopping only a couple feet away from me.I turned my head towards the direction of where the scream came moon light was still shining down in the eeiry ,Zephy took of running towards the direction where the scream came from.I followed as well though I was running like a ninja for speed since if I ran normally I would never catch up to my other animals including Shade followed as well.

When we had gotten to the scene I gasped trying not to laying on the cold hard ceament was the dead body of Queen Himiko as though the scene was being played over and over again that Issun had told when I blinked it was just a normal girl just lying lifeless on the ground.I sighed in relif to know that it wasn't Queen Himiko but though that felt so grunted and dashed forward other animals had just caught up,but I bolted off towards the direction of place just keep getting weird and ,there was another blood curling scream that I had to cover my ears from nodded following the scream.I heard Zephy mummbling to the scythe was that even possible?I mentally asked myself.

"Heh,I guess you really were the one that fell out of the sky."I quickly turned my head towards the voice,"Sorry we hadn't introduce ourselves,I'm Jolteon nice to meet ya."I stared at the spiked blade scythe showing an image of the yellow furred animal.

"I'm Vaporeon..."I turned towards the snow white finned shuriken that showed an image of that aqua blue looked more gentle than the others execpt for the smallest one that was chocolate brown. I smiled and looked at the others at the corner of my eye.

"Leafeon here,sweetie~"The grass green one said winking an eye at me then waving her tail in the air as she ran.

"Flareon,here!"The red one shouted running in front of Leafeon who looked like she was pouting.

"Umbreon.."The ebony black one said as the yellow rings on her started to glow in the lunar light of the moon.

"Espeon!"piped the carnation pink one that had a jewel on it's head and her tail split and looked like it was two tails instead of one.

" I'm Glaceon!"The icy blue one said happily while sliding on the ice she made,which I wonder what would the people think in this town if they saw ice.

"And I'm Eevee..."The smallest one squeked that I was hardly able to hear her.I smiled sweetly at her then turned my attention backed towards Zephy.

"My names Jinyx,I came from the land of Nippon and the youngest and only sister of the 7th Celestial Envoy Issun."I whispered to them though my mind wasn't there at the time. I really missed Issun and Amaterasu.I missed Ponc'tan,I missed grandfather Ishaku and I even missed the evil demons,although they were good target practices. Suddenly,I was jolted back to reality when Zephy had suddenly stopped.I stared at her though she was staring at a certain was a shadow at the corner I started to walk towards the corner but someone jerked me by the collar pulling to an allyway that was a couple of squares back from the shadow corner."Hey what the heck--"I was cut off when a hand came up and blocked my mouth.

"Quiet you,"Zephy scolded glaring at me with her cold hard eyes,"You don't want to die do you?"venom seeping out in her tone. Silently,I shook my and Waka would surely not be pleased with that if I did want to grandfather Ishaku would pound me....oh well.

"I wonder what's going on over there....?"Vaporeon asked staring at me with her cerulien eyes through the shuriken's blade. I shrugged as Zephy slowly pulled back her hand to hold her scythe or person...I don't know.

"Kid."Zephy whispered staring at me at the corner of her eye.

"I have a name you know,"I replied angerily,"Don't call me kid...."I crossed my arms pouting.I really hated when someone calls me kid or pipsqueak or something about my size.

"Yeah, whatever,kid."I seriously wanted to slap her but refrained.

"What?"I turned my head rolling my eyes at her though I don't think she would've seen it in the dark.

"Do what I say and listen carefully,"Zephy paused though I could her venom in her voice in a stern way,"'Cause I ain't going to say it more than once." Obediantly,she sounded serious about this but then again usually the calm and ominous type are always serious in everthing they waved her hand towards me.I leaned down to listen to the plan.

--------

"Why do I have to be the distraction again?"I asked Jolteon who just shruged through the blade.I sighed.

"Well, it won't be that bad since we're doing this as a team,right...?"Vaporeon piped others nodded.I nodded as well but remembering what Zephy had said.

------- _(flashback)------_

_  
"Remember,you distract him while I hide here and wait for the right time to attack."Zephy whispered.I was taken back at the command._

_  
"Um...what happens when the demon doesn't buy it?"I asked franticlly,"I mean what if he sees right through your plan,what then?"Zephy's answer was quick._

_"I'll run and you try to fend for yourself while fighting head on demon."Zephy muttered._

--------

I huffed in doesn't seem like the nicest person I've met so far,then again I did almost sliced her in half.I sighed I had gotten a little closer towards the shadow I frlt this ominous chill down my spin.I stopped in mid-stride in fear.'What was this strong presence I feel?'I then and there I felt like running away,but knew that if I finished my job that Zephy might know how to get back to Nippon though I doubted that she knew how I got here.

"I guess you feel that,too....."I spun around to see Eevee shivering by my leg eyes were wide with fear.

"Hey,its okay,"I said though through teeth clenched,"I promise,I won't let anything happen to you."I lied I felt the same way as Eevee evil was way too to even be human.I shivered but shook it off.

"You sure you want to go through with this?"Flareon glanced up at me concerned.I nodded,taking a deep breathe before passing the last corner towards the I got to my destination my eyes widened when I saw the was a were common in Nippon in old sake bars but this one was different from the one had black and red markings that scared it's whole was also black aroura flowing all over its was feeding on something or someone....I took a closer look but I wasn't very suprised but I still shivered at the ,a human lady that was probably in her twentys laid .Though,I knew life and death were a part of nature but it still frighten me at the sight or smell of it.I knew this women was dead because of the strong sent of thick blood.I heard the others gasp.A couple of them in fear and some at the scene before them.

I took a step back still shooken by the smell of blood,but I wasn't quick Chimera had quickly spun it's head towards my direction.I shivered at 's eyes were red as blood and it's face frighten me the 's face looked like it was either burnt off or torn way it was staring right at me.I could see anger through its dark red eyes.I gasped again.

"So your the one."I didn't remember that Chimeras talk yet this one was different than others,"the one that killed Lord Yami!"The Chimera shooked with anger and rage building up,the ebony black aruora grew larger and the markings started to cover its body in total the very first time I wanted to run.I started to shake in fear.'I want my brother,I want grandfather.'I chanted to myself.

"Jinyx watch out!"I snapped back into realality just in almost in time to dodge the Chimera's I wan't quick enough,I barely managed to ,something felt like it was burning.I winced and glanced down at the looked more like a scorch from than a scratch.

"You okay Jinyx...?"Vaporeon sounded concerned,I could hear her worriness in her tone.I nodded lifting my head up.I glared at the Chimera.

"You'll be punished for what you have done to Master Yami!"the Chimera roared rage filling the I felt the same.

"What do you mean that I killed Yami!"I shot back venom seeping through my tone that even Eevee stepped back away from me,"That was my brother and the great goddess,and I could care less what your here for."I snapped holding the shurikens in other animals got into position as well.

"But,you have the blood that killed Yami.."the Chimera muttered giving me the cold hard ,warning the Chimera lunged at me again,but this time it went into it's kettle shell rapidly spinning towards ,instead of water it was fire.I lost my balance and fell on the cold hard cement it couldn't hold the pain from the flames that were only inches away from itenese heat felt like it was burning through my skin.I winced glancing at the others who just stayed down shouting at each all Chimeras,it fell down dizzy from the spinning.I didn't know brush technique like my brther did or Amaterasu did,so I just slashed at it with the two others attacked rapidly using different Chimera screeched in pain and flew back a couple of glared at me again and charged towards us ,my body acted on it's own and I aburtly smacked the Chimera in the face with the shuriken's blade tearing off apart of the Chimera screeched again then fell then a small garden of flowers appeared where it had thing that wasn't as usual was that there was a glowing sphere where it had died.I stared at it for a very long time til Zephy came and grabbed it.

"Nice work,squrt."She said holding the glowing sphere.I tilted my head at her not knowing what she was going to do with it.

"Now we just need 50 more souls to go."The being in the scythe showed it's face again on the blade.I still didn't understand what they were doing until the animals jumped up at the same all grabbed the ,there was a fash of light.I closed my eyes to block myself from the light,but at the corner of my eye I saw a shadow coming towards me from the small garden moved towards me and dissapeared into me.I blinked then the dizziness started.I shook my head.

"Yes,now we just need 40 more souls to go!"I turned to see Flareon pumping her paw in the Zephy looked angery than happy for them.

"That was our soul!"Zephy shouted holding her scythe into position,I've forgot that I wasn't holding the two shuriken's two were growling at Zephy showing their teeth,"Cole!"Cole nodded in the scythe's blade.I don't know why,but something inside of me pulled and I jumped in between the two.

"Stop it!"I snapped at them,"You guys are actiong like two year olds!"I raised a finger at Zephy,"Its just an orb nothing else!"

"You,idiot!"Zephy shot back pointing Cole at me who just glared,"That was a soul that would've brought me closer to making Cole into a Death Scythe along with the others."I could hear venom in her tone but didn't flinched I was more confused.

"Yeah,but we worked for it just like everybody else has to!"Jolteon jumped in,I could hear justice in her,Zephy sighed angerily and turned from us.

"Fine do what you want..."I heard her muttered angerily and started walk away from us stayed there in the dark.

----------

"I wonder what's happening in Nippon,"I sighed,walking around the allyways along with the animals,"I wonder what's Issun's doing right now,is he coming to get me what about Ishaku,is he doing okay without me and Issun,but what about Madam Amaterasu and what about-" was cut off by Flareon.

"Woah,woah,slow down there Jinyx,"Flareon waved her hands in front of me or paws,"You just need to take it easy."

"Yeah maybe if you attend Shibusen,the answers to your question might be answered."Espeon put she was I should attend that school or Shibusen they called it.I nodded.

"Well that's great,"Jolteon finished stopping and laying down near the concret wall,"Now let's get some rest so we can be ready for tommorrow."The others nodded in agreement.I nodded as well.I sat down and sighed,I was so worried about what was happening in Nippon that I forgot that I was exuasted.I stared up at the dark stary night sky before I closed my tommorrow might be better and maybe I could unroll the secrets that are happening to me.

* * *

Jinyx:That's all?

Starz:What do you expect?Write the whole story?

Issun:Yes

Starz:Then what's the point of putting up Chapter One for!?

Jinyx:Just to make things harder on you.

Starz:You are evil

Jinyx:I know.

Issun:Yeah

Amaterasu:Please R&R~!!


End file.
